


Christian Grey & Anastasia Steele Smut! THE BEST SMUT YOU WILL EVER READ

by orphan_account



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I ACTUALLY LIKE THE BOOKS DONT HURT ME, Sex, Smut, bang bang - Freeform, enjoy bbs ;))), fucky fucky, just a whol' lotta sex, smut smut smutty smut smut smut, so much sexxx, they do the fucc, they smash so hard!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Free smut for your favorite kinky couple!!!!!! *wink wonk*





	Christian Grey & Anastasia Steele Smut! THE BEST SMUT YOU WILL EVER READ

ok so y'all already know christian ain't a sadist he's a "Dominan"- SKIP anyhoo down in the playroom chris and ana go to they smash and fuck and moan and groan and do all this kinky shit probably got some whips and blindfolds and a hella lot of shibari too bc chris is TOTALLY the dude to do that shit so ana begs for me like "Yes, sir!!! Fuck me there!!" and they pound hard and chris cums in ana's pussy boom sex done another mysterious day in grey enterprises

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO Y'ALL FUCKING THOUGHT HAAAAA
> 
> I AIN'T LIKE THAT
> 
> YOU PLAYED YOURSELF - DJ KHALEEEEEDDD


End file.
